


Lelouch x Suzaku, You Made Me Get Rough

by Lunas_the_Echidna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Agressive Lelouch, F/M, Lemon, Maybe light bondage, Might be smut, Series, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_the_Echidna/pseuds/Lunas_the_Echidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this time Lelouch finally decides to make a move, and kidnap Suzaku! Though his motives weren't relationship oriented in the beginning Lelouch just can't ignore his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lelouch x Suzaku, You Made Me Get Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just write whenever I want to so I probably won't update all too often..sorry

Suzaku finally woke up, but found that he could not see. There was light filtering in through some sort of fabric. The fabric felt silky not like some cheap drug store sleeping mask. Suzaku attempted to move, but found that his hands were bound by as well as his feet. Speaking wasn’t an option either as a gag was snug in his mouth. Since he couldn’t figure out where he was with senses Suzaku decided to rifle through his memories for an answer to where he was and why he was there. 

‘I remember Lelouch asking me to help him with a problem that he was having, but we had to talk in private. Lelouch had a smile on his face; it seemed genuine which was surprising as of late. I was led to a spot of the school I’d never seen before, probably some secret crevice. There was a loud thud and pain flaring out of his rib. Oh no! What if Lelouch got captured?’

Suzaku ripped through the gag in his mouth as it was only cloth and he was an athlete who needed to know the safety of his best friend. “Lelouch! Are you okay?!” The immense worry showed in his upset outcries. “Where are you?!” Suzaku struggled to get out of his bindings, but stopped when he heard the cold voice that he had enjoyed hearing so much.

“Now why would I not be okay?” Lelouch’s calm voice asked cruelly. 

“Lelouch! Thank goodness you’re alright I was so worried.” A sob escaped Suzaku due to the relief of Lelouch’s safety. The thought struck Suzaku once his mind flooded with relief, clearing his head. “Do you know where we are?”

“Why wouldn’t I, silly? I’m the one who brought you here. It was not my first choice, but you had refused all my other offers.” Suzaku heard nothing, but felt Lelouch approaching. Lelouch bent down to whisper into Suzaku’s ear, “I am Zero, Suzaku, honorary Brittanian and my best friend.” Shock struck Suzaku immediately, but the moment Lelouch said the word friend, rage, confusion, and betrayal exploded from within himself. 

Although Suzaku was thoroughly pissed and still slightly confused he only said, “Why didn’t you tell me? We were best friends and you lied to me,” Suzaku’s voice was hoarse as he was hurt deeply. Lelouch drew back at S uzaku’s hurt reaction, he had not expected a hurt reaction, he thought Suzaku would be trashing about trying to kill him.

“You hate me now; that’s why.” Lelouch was determined to keep himself from breaking down at his own words.

“You didn’t even consider my feelings for you at all! You were my best friend so I loved you. You didn’t even think about our friendship!” Lelouch’s heart twisted when Suzaku spoke the words ‘I love you’ even though he knew it was useless because would never love him the way Lelouch yearned for.

“It’s not friendship I want.” Lelouch’s heart and throat burned as he made the final step, he had already captured Suzaku, albeit for different reasons, but why not? He had nothing to loose; Suzaku already hated him. Lelouch took a deep breath and kept telling himself ‘there’s nothing to loose, now go and take him!’ Having to lean down because of Suzaku’s sitting position, Lelouch crashed his mouth into Suzaku’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any comments or complaints please leave them I'll be happy to respond if you have questions.


End file.
